brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambush at Exit 4
Ambush at Exit 4 is the third mission in Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 and it introduce the gameplay of squad command. Transcript Baker's introduction In the plane, just before we jumped, I finally came to the conclusion that I had to swallow my fears, take charge, and lead these men. It seems fate has a dark sense of humor. I'm a man with hell standing between me and my men. No matter. Not even hell will stop me. Conflict Mac, Baker, and Leggett are standing outside near a farmhouse at Utah Beach. Behind them is a scarecrow wearing a German uniform. Mac: I got word from another platoon that some of our boys dropped in this area. The krauts were nice enough to flood it for us as a welcoming gift. Leggett: Sure as shit isn't gonna' be easy finding them out here. Unless of course they... find us... is that Red? Corporal Joe "Red" Hartsock rushes towards them completely out of breath. Hartsock: There's krauts all over. I think I saw a mortar team just back there. Jesus, it's great to see you guys. I spent this morning in a ditch full of water, but I got one. Picked him off as he sipped his morning joe. Did I mention it was great to see you guys? Mac turns to Baker. Mac: The landings are scheduled for Zero Six Thirty, so there's no time to lose. Baker, you take Hartsock and clear the main road. I'll try to gather up anyone I can find around here. I'll meet you on the beach and we'll try to link up with 4th Infantry. Good luck guys. Mac takes Leggett while Baker takes Hartsock. Baker and Hartsock head up the main road and encounter two German soldiers near a barn. Baker orders Hartsock to suppress the Germans while Baker flanked them from inside the barn, cutting them down. The two then venture to the west and encounter two more German soldiers taking cover near a wall. After cutting the two German soldiers down, Baker and Hartsock encounter a German mortar team and take them out with grenades. Baker and Hartsock keep moving along and start firing on two German units that were also taking cover behind walls. After successfully cutting them down, Baker and Hartsock head southeast and link up with Allen and Garnett. Garnett: Wasn't sure if we were gonna' see any of you guys. Allen: Been shooting at Germans coming off that beach all morning. Garnett: One poor bastard was trying to take a crap while Allen plugged him. Allen: I swear he was going for his gun. Garnett: We got this as well. The poor bastards that had it put up a hell of a fight before a potato masher got the best of them. Browning .30 cal. Watch out for the blood on the trigger. Now within a short distance from Utah Beach, Baker, Hartsock, Allen, and Garnett head northeast and take the MG position. They traut through the waist-high flooded fields full of tall reeds, Baker uses the Browning .30 caliber machine gun and, with the help of Hartsock, Allen, and Garnett, was able to take out the Germans in the area. The fighting lasts less than a few minutes before the Germans start fleeing the area. The team then links up with Mac and Leggett where the German soldiers lie motionless in their own blood on the sand and water. It turns out these defenders of the beach were not all actually Germans, but Ost (Eastern) troops, POWs from Russia, Poland, Romania ect, forced to fight for the Germans, they were quick to surrender and leave the beaches, only to be shot by the Paratroopers, most were killed or captured, and the rest fled inland. Mac: Baker. Glad you're okay. Looks like the 4th ID has things under control. As soon as they start moving their equipment ashore, we'll get resupplied and move out. I've got to speak to HQ to figure out where the hell the rest of our men are. Get some rest while you can; we've got a long day ahead of us. Baker, Hartsock, Allen, Garnett, and Leggett are looking at the scene down on the beach. Leggett: I understand the large hearts of heroes, the courage of present times... Baker looks at Leggett with a confused look. Leggett: It's from a poem my dad used to read me as a kid. Baker looks back at the beach. Leggett: It amazes me that something so beautiful could be a part of something so ugly. On the beach, men coming in from the Naval ships and Higgins boats and were getting things organized, and preparing to move a few units inland. Chapter ends. Weapons * M1A1 Carbine * Colt M1911 * Kar 98k (Pick Up) Later * Browning 30 CAL Difference in the PS2 Version * Mac is equipped with an M1 Garand while Leggett is using an M1 Carbine. * When Leggett was talking in one instance, a drama song is playing. * The Browning 30.cal has been replaced with an MG 42 ru:Засада_у_моря Category:Road to Hill 30 Levels